


Wee Little Puppet Spike

by look_turtles



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart. Spike is a puppet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wee Little Puppet Spike

**Author's Note:**

> For kindredspirit75 who wanted to see what would happen if Spike was a puppet


End file.
